Justice League: Songs of the Multiverse
by tokara2132
Summary: The League is well aware of the existence of the variety of universes beyond their own. However, the barriers between the worlds begin to fall one by one, and the League is faced with a serious question: Can their combined might face the onslaught?
1. Chapter 1: A Serious Question

**Fan Fiction Name: **Justice League: Songs of the Multiverse

**Chapter Name:** A Serious Question

**Info: **The League is well aware of the existence of the variety of universes beyond their own. However, the barriers between the worlds begin to fall one by one, and the League is faced with a serious question: Can their combined might face the onslaught, or are they doomed?

**Disclaimers: **Batman, Superman, the Justice League, and the like do not belong to me, but to the people at DC Comics. This is considered Fair Use under the legal codes regarding copyright. In other words, don't sue!

**Chapter One: A Serious Question**

Dr. Emil Hamilton didn't really have a good day today. After one of his buffoon students had spilled a rather caustic acid on his desk (he couldn't quite understand how he had managed to make battery acid more acidic) and left a hole in his classroom desk, he had to return to his personal office (a room that was barely any bigger than a normal cubicle) to get ready for another tedious meeting the blowhard Dean of Students had "demanded".

Scratch that, Hamilton was having a terrible day. One terrible day after another.

Ever since the whole debacle with the Justice League and the revelation that he was the one that supplied Cadmus with Supergirls DNA, he has had a terrible couple of _years_. He had quietly been reassigned after the Leagues battle with Brainiac, and after being shuffled around he was stuck as a minor professor at the Central City Community College teaching physical science to members of the community who were more often than not a bunch of muscle-headed rejects. He was removed from his cushy job at STAR Labs, and now he wasn't even allowed to be within a ten mile radius of the Lab he had once led the research at. He was once a leader in the scientific community, and now Emil Hamilton was little more than a pauper.

The office door squeaked open and shut quietly as Professor Hamilton overlooked his unimportant paperwork, snapping him out of his self-deprication. Immediately, Hamilton grew far more annoyed. If it was the childish young man who melted a part of his class desk desk, it would certainly be a far more annoying day than it was already turning out to be. Without looking up from his paperwork, Hamilton simply turned towards his computer, his back to the student.

"My office hours are not until later, Mr. Gardner. I'm sure you already know this from the agenda you were supposed to read last month," Hamilton said, his annoyance obvious.

"Well now, it's a good thing that I'm not a student of yours, Professor Hamilton," came the gravelly, rough voice that he was already acquainted with. The hair on Hamiltons' neck stood on end as he slowly turned around. As he did, the blue-clad, faceless figure stood on the other side of his desk stared back at him like a demon from the depths of Hades.

"Professor Hamilton. Been a while. Been busy the last couple of months?" came his voice again, the deep scratching dripping with sarcasm.

"Hello, Question. I didn't think of you as being someone who made house calls," Hamilton replied coldly, ignoring the hard beating of his own heart and trying desperately not to show that his throat was as dry as Death Valley.

"No, I'm making no house call. I'm doing some clean up duty. After all, cloning is such a _messy_ business. Don't you agree, Professor," Question responded just as coldly, this time with an obvious inference. Immediately Hamilton began thinking of his own questions. Did this paranoid superhero think that he was still working for Cadmus?

"I assume you are referring to Galatea. Unfortunately, I don't know where the league is holding her, if she is even alive at this point," Hamilton replied, his mind swimming. He had not thought of Galatea since she had disappeared. It was strange. He knew that she was a clone, but in the time that she had vanished his emotions would tear at him for months. Eventually, they began to fade, but they were still there.

Questions mention of the young woman who had called him "Daddy" made that pain well up fresh and red. he choked down the emotion with the same ruthlessness he had before, then with renewed vigor glared into the hated face of the man who was in front of him.

"With your _distinguished_ record, I _should_ believe you, hmm? Have you been following the news, are are you simply going to play dumb with me?" The Question said, his voice seemingly drawing the warmth out of the air. Hamilton simply stared, unable to make heads or tails of what was just said. To be entirely truthful, he hadn't been following the news. Every day he read the newspaper, he read of the wonderful, glorious thing that any League member did during that time. It made him sick, so he had stopped following the news.

"Two weeks ago, a robbery in Metropolis was going sour fast. Among those who were in the bank included noted reporters Lois Lane and Clark Kent, as well as a small class of severely handicapped students who were there to learn how to do basic finances. Their teacher was being used as a shield and it looked like the assailants were going to start executing those they have taken hostage. And do you know what happened next?" The Question started, not moving an inch as he began his tale (Hamilton was convinced that the man was not even _breathing_ when he was talking. How did he **do** that?).

"Just before lead was sure to start flying, something...unusual...happened. There was a blur that someone of Supermans'...or Supergirls'...speed would produce. In a second the confrontation was over. However, the blur stopped and the people within were given an interesting sight. See, it was a young woman who greatly resembled Supergirl, but it couldn't possibly be her. She went to the future and stayed there. Now, what makes this story interesting was the fact that, with a few additions, the costume she wore was nearly identical to that of the clone named Galatea, the very same one you created from the blood of Supergirl."

Hamiltons heart skipped a beat as Question fished out a well placed picture. It looked almost like a professional photographer had taken it (guessing that Clark Kent and Lois Lane were in the building together, most likely with the sniveling little redhead James Olsen), and it was indeed the mirror image of Galatea, with a few additions. She wore the ridiculous costume with the large cleavage window in front and the same short bob. She had a small red cape and wore blue gloves, but the build and the look made Hamilton all but convinced that he was looking at Galatea.

"I-is...is that her?" Hamilton said, the emotion choking him up. He had only worked with the girl for a short time, but...the emotion was there. It was like he was staring at the picture of his own long lost child.

"Hrmm," the Question grunted in response, quickly pocketing the picture and turning away. Hamilton immediately jumped to his feet, trying to ignore the spinning sensation he got from standing up so quickly. The movement obviously caught the Questions attention, because when the room stopped spinning for Hamilton Question was facing him again.

"You didn't answer my question. Is...is that her? Is that...my daughter?" Hamilton managed to choke out as his eyes began to sting. Question just turned around again.

"No. Your reaction told me enough. But if you **do** have something to do with this new clone of Kara, I will finish was I started," Question said over his shoulder before opening the door and leaving, leaving Emil Hamilton alone in his office.

In the silence left by Questions wake, Emil Hamiltons eyes slowly and silently spilled over.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

As Question made his way through the long, isolated corridors of the Watchtower, he stewed over what he just learned. If what Hamilton said was true (his instincts told him that Hamilton was telling the truth, but there was no guarantee that _they_ weren't involved) then this new look-alike wasn't another clone, or Galatea somehow running amok away from her strong confines on the Lantern home planet of Oa (Apparently, John Stewart held quite a bit of sway on the planet with their so-called "Guardians." Must note that. Possible connection between Illuminati and Guardians?).

So who was this new "hero"? There were some interesting leads that had popped up during his questioning of several people who were at one time high ranking members of Cadmus. All of them corroborated Hamiltons story: This was not some second Galatea that had been released upon the world to give heroes a bad name. Hell, so far this Supergirl copy had done a lot of good. The bank robbery in Metropolis had been thwarted, there were at least two bridge collapses that had been prevented, and there have been reports of at least three muggings disrupted within ten minutes.

Was she a clone created by the Shadowpact (the part of the Illuminati that was responsible for the separation of human DNA to develop Homo Magi and control the Earth using magic)? Well, having a free agent hero would work to begin with, but then people will start asking questions. Questions that _they_ wouldn't want to bring up right now.

As Question moved passed the green haired Brazilian woman and her white haired friend (possible lesbian entanglements? Didn't the Brazilian have a on again/off again relationship with the Flash? Is their friendship a possible setup for _them_ to use against the League?), another thought began to loom.

What if this new superhero was indeed Supergirl, but not necessarily the one he knew. There were at least two other universes out there: One he had read about that involved characters that he was somewhat familiar with because of his own childhood, the other the universe that the Justice Lords came from. In one case, the heroes were remnants kept for over forty years in the mind of a deranged mutant. In the other, the seven original members of the League had managed to take over the entire world. It was as if no one in the other universe had put up a fight...

The Question is stopped cold by the thought. Even as other heroes walk past him in the hallway (one, a man in black and yellow and wearing an hourglass around his neck, had run into Question) Questions mind now begins to race.

In an instant, his pace quickens. Before he is even aware of the change of scenery, he is back in his small quarters in the Watchtower and he has begun to furiously type away at his small laptop. If this theory proves right, there well may be more to this whole situation to be dealt with.

Hopefully, he caught it before _they_ did.

- - - - - - - - - -

Billy Batson was a sucker, that's for certain. He had been played like a fool and simply tossed aside, that much is for certain.

It had been nearly a week ago. Billy, hot on the heels of his 15th birthday, had a lot to smile about. After all, he had just gotten a position at the local radio station in Fawcett City and was dying to celebrate. So he had decided to meet up with his old buddy Freddy Freeman at the town park and wander about town. After that they were going to meet Billys' sister Mary at her parents home (Billy never did get the full story from Marys' parents, but supposedly they were separated before she was adopted) and, well, it didn't get much farther than that.

As Billy was walking towards the park, he heard someone call for help. Instinctively, Billy opened his mouth to speak his magic word to become a superhero, but as his eyes drew towards the the source: a younger man, maybe in his twenties, looking pitifully at an older couple walking by. After stopping for a second, Billy fished into his pants and pulled out a crumpled $10 bill. It was all he had on him at the time, but it would be the right thing to do. It was only when the another person came running down the street and barreled into Billy did that day go bad.

There was no ill content from the man who ran into him. He was just out for a jog. However, the man was running at such a speed that he knocked over the smaller 14 year old. Billy went head-first into a park bench and saw red. He woke up about half an hour later, his head swimming and heavy.

What made the whole situation worse was the fact that his wallet, which contained several important pieces of information about himself (things like his Social Security card, his school ID, and most of his stipend money granted from the orphanage which totaled about $217 dollars). Over the next several days, he was going to the various agencies to ensure that there was no use of his personal information to open up any credit cards, plus at least two visit to the house doctor to ensure that Billy didn't have any serious problems (the doctor for the orphanage, a woman named Beauticia Sivana, also gave him a large berating over keeping such important paperwork on him, let alone in his wallet). After a week of worrying, there were now two credit card applications under his name and the police were closing in on whoever it was that stole Billys stuff

On Billys' 15th birthday, they caught the person doing it. It turns out that the young man didn't have anything to do with his wallet going missing. It was actually the older man that was going for a jog that stole Billys wallet and tried to get two credit cards under Billys' name.

Now there was some ill content for the man who ran into him.

This was not a great week for one Billy Batson, especially since he decided to keep his alter ego, Captain Marvel, in the stable for the time being. There were times that he missed flying up to the clouds or saving people, but that was before he joined the Justice League. He had been the proverbial kid in a candy store. after what had happened to him in the League, he was trying to avoid the lifestyle for the time being. After all, his life was complicated as it is. He was an orphan, living in the Fawcett City Orphanage with at least seven other 14 year olds (well, 15 now). His good behavior earned him the privilege of living in his own small cabin (The C.C. Beck cabin, in his case) on the property. A lot of his fellows grumbled and groaned at this, but he earned it, dammit!

As these thoughts ran through his head, he didn't register the small drops of water falling from the black clouds above. He got to the protective overhang of his cabin just as the rain became heavy. It was strange to him that he was thinking about these things today. But, it was his birthday, and he often thought about what he had on this very day. Hell, it was probably because of his ability to see the good in all things that the wizard gave him the power to become Captain Marvel. To be a hero, just like Superma-

Immediately, Billys' thoughts stop. He had finished fishing his keys out of his pocket when he looked at the door. Although the damage wasn't obvious, just by looking at the door Billy could tell that it had been forced open. The silent alarm he developed since becoming a hero was going off and it said that someone had broken in and tried not to make it obvious he did. Outwardly, Billy acted as if he didn't notice anything, sliding his key into the lock and pulling the door open. As he walked into the dark cabin, his eyes strained for any clue as to who had broken in. After not seeing anything, he quietly put down his book bag and moved closer to the light switch, convinced it may have been on of the other children (probably that creep Adam). As his hand reached for the light switch, there was a soft shuffling near where his couch would be. Billy immediately flipped the switch and took a breath as he readied himself for some kind of fight. As the light washed over the small main room, his eyes caught a scene that he hadn't at all expected.

As his forward facing couch was a young woman lying face down on his couch, her blond hair short and messy around her face as she fitfully shifted in her place. She was wearing a white unitard and a small red cape that was held on by a loose golden chain. Her hands were covered with dark blue gloves and she wore corresponding boots. But what threw Billy off most about this woman was the fact that, despite the uniform and short hair, the woman now lying on his couch was a carbon copy of Supergirl.

Where had he seen a costume like that? As Billy wracked his mind, the woman on his couch stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She seemed unfocused at first, slowly rising up from her position, but as soon as the fog of sleep cleared her eyes were locked on Billy. She immediately got up, her cape swaying in the quick movement.

"Billy? Is...is that you?" the woman said quietly, her voice betraying a surprise that was unclear to Billy.

"Listen, lady, I don't know who you are. I could get in real trouble if your seen here," Billy said, trying to talk forcefully. However, it was hard to do that when his face began to feel red-hot and his eyes were averted. Because of the position the woman slept in, he couldn't see that there was a huge hole in her unitard, showcasing much of her ample bosom. His eyes still averted (He won't stare, he won't stare, he won't stare). Billy moved closer to the door and slowly opened it.

"Billy, don't you remember me? It's me, Kara," the woman said, slowly making her way towards Billy. Her voice was cracking, like she was ready to cry. A quick glance up on Billys' part (his face burning bright as his eyes ghosted the opening) showed his guess to be right. This woman was looked like she was ready to start spilling over. Suddenly, the woman gives a harsh, sarcastic laugh.

"Of course you wouldn't know about...us. It wasn't this Billy, it was the _other_ Billy. God, this stuff is confusing," the woman muttered to herself bitterly. Her eyes were downcast as she moved closer to Billy.

"I..I'm warning you, you wannabe Supergirl! I **can** defend myself," Billy declared, taking in a breath as he readied himself for his magic word "**Shaz**-"

In an instant, things got weird (well, weirder at any rate) for one Billy Batson. He was ready to call upon the wizard s magic to transform himself into Captain Marvel so that he could take care of the crazy woman in his cabin, but in a blur of movement he was enveloped in white and blue as the woman moved at a speed that had to be on par with the real Supergirl. What was the most surprising was how this woman had silenced him.

Her lips were tightly pressed against his in a passionate kiss. His face went scarlet as the woman pulled away, her eyes sharp and focused. She cracked a small smile and released Billy from her embrace, then spoke.

"Sorry about that, Billy, but I needed that. I have one hell of a story to tell you, but I have two simple requests from you as you listen. One: Stay quiet. This is going to be really confusing and I need to explain. Two: Don't call me Supergirl. Call me Power Girl."

- - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** This story has been beating against my head for nearly three months now. I apologize to my normal readers now, because I have been on a long hiatus when it comes to most of my stories. I apologize for that, but I really haven't been feeling it much.

However, about three months ago this began bouncing around in my head and now I'm actually able to say that I am no longer on hiatus. Expect some more stories (including the continuation of LOTP and SS), most likely on a monthly basis for the foreseeable future. I'll get back into contact with my normal Beta and hopefully get started sending her stuff again (if there are any issues, I'm sorry for not contacting her sooner and getting a beta'd version of this story). So, for the time being, enjoy the beginning of a JLU story that I hope will be entertaining for anyone who reads it. Make sure to read and, preferably, review to let me know what I'm doing right (and specifically what's wrong so I can fix it).

Again I apologize, but the writers block is gone and tokara2132's back, Baby!

Incidentally, I do have an original story on my own website. The link is in my information, if anyones interested...


	2. Chapter 2: Harrowing Tales

**Fan Fiction Name: **Justice League: Songs of the Multiverse

**Chapter Name:** Harrowing Tales

**Info: **The League is well aware of the existence of the variety of universes beyond their own. However, the barriers between the worlds begin to fall one by one, and the League is faced with a serious question: Can their combined might face the onslaught, or are they doomed?

**Disclaimers: **Batman, Superman, the Justice League, and the like do not belong to me, but to the people at DC Comics. This is considered Fair Use under the legal codes regarding copyright. In other words, don't sue!

**Chapter Two: Harrowing Tales**

The Question, the faceless hero who had a reputation for being eccentric to the point of madness, was giving his reputation a good service as he mumbled to himself at his table in the Rec Room. He scarcely looking away from the screen of the laptop (for which he had removed any trace of the original operating system and put in as much encryption as possible to ensure total security) as the hours ticked away. For what he was working on, he doubted that anyone nearby would be looking at his computer anyway. For anyone who had the gumption to look, it would look almost like a e-mail with high amounts of technical jargon going off someone known as 't3h_Orakl3'. What they don't know is that 't3h_Orakl3' was one of his own aliases, and the e-mail he is sending was in fact a document that was tracking down the new developments in his theories using a cypher to ensure that no one could simply read over his shoulder and get a part of the Conspiracy. One of the more interesting developments was the fact that he may well be on the verge of...

A strong, gloved hand grips his shoulder and Question gives a jump. He quickly cranks his head around to see who it was, and just who it was gave Question a bit of a shock (or, at least, as much of a shock a face with no features could give). It was the Caped Crusader himself.

"Question. I have a proposition for you. Come with me," Batman said, his voice an edge that meant that the Dark Knight was in no mood to mess around. His low voice told Question that this was something was up, and he didn't want anything to get out. Silently, Batman made his way out of the Rec Room and left Question in a bit of a cloud. What in the hell was going on? He slowly got up, trying not to draw attention to himself as he gets up, snapping the lid of his laptop shut, and slowly follows after Batman. As he gets out into the corridor, he quickly scans the hallway. It's oddly empty, considering this is supposed to be a heavy traffic hour on the satellite. A sweep of a cape to Questions left tells him that's where he wants to go, so he briskly walks after the sound and keeps his eyes peeled for anyone who may be following. After going through the hallway, Question followed the quick movements of Batman through a series of double doors and into what looked to be a storage area. After rounding a corner of supplies (a box that was supposed to contain some provisions he had ordered a month ago. So _they_ had nothing to do with it's loss), he was looking into a deep shadow with nothing more than two small, barely visible white eye lenses stared back.

"Batman. What is so important that you have to drag me to some obscure corner of the Watchtower?" Question asked, his hands tightening ever so slightly on his laptop. For a few suffocating seconds, Batman moved out of the shadows and stared back at Question.

"A year and a half ago, you were instrumental in exposing Cadmus for what they really are," Batman said flatly, his stature never wavering. Question scoffed loudly.

"What of it? You here to give me a medal for it?" Question asked sarcastically, his open hand clenching slightly as the memories of his own torture at the hand of that organization flooded into him. Batman quickly shook his head.

"No. This is about something a little deeper. You have been a firm believer in not trusting the larger organization. After all, you first accused Superman of doing the same thing his Justice Lords counterpart did. Any organization with power needs someone like that. Someone who makes sure that those running it don't go astray from the cause," Batman explained, his voice never betraying emotion.

"I get it. You want some kind of internal affairs group. Someone who 'watches the watchmen,' right?" Question replied, not quite sure where Batman was going.

"The team I've decided to create is supposed to do just that. A group that consists of total outsiders to league inner politics to ensure that there are no favorites played, no unusual activity overlooked because of friendship. That is where you come in. I need people that I can trust to avoid the kind of things that would compromise their integrity. Are you interested?" Batman finished, his eyes narrowing as he finished. Question stayed silent, but the gears in his mind were turning over what he had said. If this wasn't some kind of test to ascertain Questions loyalty, Batman was asking him to make sure that his other heroes didn't become the very thing they promised they wouldn't.

"Who else is part of this group?" Question replied slowly, his eyes down as his mind raced through the possibilities.

"There is only one person you would even know. Most are reserve members that are up for integration into the main population soon and another is my own addition. When I get answers from the rest of them, I'll call us all together," Batman said as he turned away. Question was a bit surprised at what was just said.

"You said you were going to ask the others. How many have said yes?" Question asked, his curiosity piqued.

"So far, just two," Batman replied, "You would make number three."

"I'll...think about it," Question said as he watched Batman vanish into the shadows. In the end, he already knew just what his answer was going to be. Batman having a team within the League itself, watching the watchmen, guarding the guardians? It would be an honor to even be looked at for this position, let alone asked by Batman himself. But first, he had a date. Helena always was a balm on his nerves, and she would be just the right thing to help out with any stress that may be coming.

And he was sure there was going to be stress.

* * *

To say Billy was speechless was a bit of an understatement. After hearing Karas' story, Billy honestly didn't know what to say. Kara had gone through a lot during her time in the other Earth, and he was surprised that she wasn't more messed up. She teared up from time to time, talking about the various things that had happened during her time on the lam, or when she was caught.

What surprised him most was just how close he...erm, the other Billy and Kara had become. It explained why she kissed him earlier, but the whole debacle frayed his nerves and now he felt exhausted. After stifling a yawn, he looked to his clock to see that it nearly midnight.

"I...I'm sorry Billy. I know that I just gave you one hell of a weight to carry, but...well, I didn't want to be the only one who knew," Kara said, her eyes clouding over again.

"I understand, Kara. But we need to tell someone else about this. Maybe the League..." Billy started, but immediately he stopped after Karas' eyes became ice cold at the mention. She was angry. No, angry wasn't the right word for what Billy say in Karas. It was pure, unadulterated _rage _that was in her blue eyes.

"Kara, you have to understand: The League, despite any problems I have had or you had in the other universe, are full of people who would be able to help. Even just talking about what happened to the other universe will help everyone up there understand how everything went _wrong_ there. Y'know, to prevent it from happening again," Billy explained, as he kept his eyes on Kara. She began to relax, and shifted uncomfortably as she moved again.

"I know...the League here is nothing at all like the Lords back home. I understand that. It's just..it's just hard to be betrayed by my cousin like that. I mean, it hurt. It _really_ hurt. And I don't want that to happen again," Kara said shakily as she tightly gripped the edge of her cape.

"Look, Kara, it's been a long day for both of us. I think if we get some sleep, we'll be a little better off. Plus, today's Friday, so we have some free days before I go back to school. I have some stuff I have to do for my internship in the morning, but after that I should be free," Billy said, getting up from his seat and stretching. He moved to turn off the light, but a rustling of fabric told him that Kara had gotten up from where she was sitting. Billy turned to see Kara get up and begin moving to his bedroom.

"Uh...Kara...I know that we were erm...close...in the other universe, but here I barely know you," Billy said. Kara's eye's watered a little bit, but then realization dawned on her face and her eyes glistened less. She nodded her head slowly, showing to Billy that she understood.

"Sorry, Billy. Old habits die hard," Kara said shepeishly. "G'night."

Billy nodded back in response and made his way to his room, his eyelids feeling heavier and heavier with each step. He closed the door behind him, subduing a yawn and disrobing until only his boxers are left. As soon as he laid down (with the much practiced motion of tapping his alarm clock to ensure that the wake-up time was set), he was softly snoring in his slightly uncomfortable, broken-spring bed.

* * *

As Billy drifted to sleep, his door creaked open ever so slightly, showing the well muscled firgure of Kara Zoe-El, Kryptonian woman of another universe, looking on with obvious hurt in her eyes. It pained her to know that the Billy Batson she was watching in the old, slightly frayed bed in front of her wasn't the same Billy Batson she knew and cared about form the other dimension. What made it harder was that the on here is a caron copy, in the truest sense of the word, as the one she knew.

It's like going somewhere and seeing a person that looks exactly like a recently deceased relative, but they have absolutely no relation to you at all.

To think that she was once the cousin of the man who would lead the Justice League of their time to become the Justice Lords and lead what was little more than a dictatorial regime in her own universe. It's part of the reason that she disowned the "Supergirl" moniker. It's funny that it was Billy who actually coined the term "Power Girl", and it stuck ever since. Kara liked the name.

As she settled down on the couch, her mind going a hundred miles a minute, she was thinking about what Billy had said about this worlds Justice League. It sounded like the death of Flash was completely averted. This prevented this league from doing the same thing _they_ did. The Clark here didn't kill Luthor the way the _other_ Clark did. As she released the catch on her cape and wrapped it firmly around her body, the torrent of memories threatened to become a flood.

Maybe she should do what Billy said. Talk to the League. Just so the story of the other universe is known. So they know the sacrifices people like Plastic Man, Captain Atom, and Billy made to ensure that the Lords wouldn't made the Earth a dictatorship...and failed miserably. As the emptiness claimed her to sleep, she shivered slightly as her undone cape wrapped tighter around her. It was not from the cold. From the emptiness that resulted from sleeping next to someone for over eight months. Billy was always there beside her, snoring softly in the times they were resting, in between running from safe house to safe house.

Kara Zor-El's shivering became more pronounced as her dreams reminded her of her loneliness.

* * *

The Question quietly made his way back to the storeroom that Batman had told him to go to in the small comminique that was dropped into his quarters less than an hour ago. It had said that if Question agreed to work with Batmans team, go to Storeroom 19A - 8687. Question quietly made his way passed the heavily populated civilian dormitories and through the various security points and staff kitchens before getting to Level 19. Since it was split into 4 sections (hence, there is a 19A, 19B, ect), Questionmade his way to the right door. Although this was a long term storage and data backup area, there were no people that Question would immediately see. Still, Question carefully looked around to ensure that he wasn't being followed ("You can never be to careful," Question tells himself), them quickly walks into the dimly lit storeroom. He immediately hears silent murmuring as he begins to enter, but that goes silent as Question turns.

It was then that he came face to face with a person whose hair looked like it was aflame.

"Hrmm," Question says as he observes the man with the flaming head. His back is to him, but with a quick once-over he recognizes him as one of the reserve heroes: Firestorm. According to the League database, Firestorm has the power to re-arrange or even create molecules at an atopmic level. He would have been on the main roster already, but he was just below the recruiting age when the expaned league debut and (as Question himself discovered) has a unique mental disorder that resulted from some psychological experimentation that led to a distinct (but non-threatening) personality within Firestorms subconscious.

It's kind of funny. Question is accused of madness, and yet here he was looking at someone whose whole psyche was more damaged, and it was his idea for Firestorm to be reserve. The irony (Would that be the correct term? Must do research later) was not lost on Question.

"Oh, looks like we got another recruit," came a more familiar voice. Question turned to face the voice, seeing a multi-colored hero he was somewhat familiar with.

"Metamorpho," Question said nodding an acknowledgment, while scanning the rest of the faces within the room. Other than himself and Metamorpho, the rest of the people in the room were reserve members who were about to be put on the main roster. There were two blue clad heroes, one of whom he had a lot of research on earlier. This hero, someone named Blue Beetle, was a master with technology, even more so than Batman. His knowledge was second only to Mr. Terrific, but had only been in the business for a few months when he was recruited to be a reserve. The second he only knew from the database, but was familiar with the name and costume: Black Lightning.

"So, we're waiting for Batman?" came the inquisitive voice of Blue Beetle, his eyes glancing over to the door that Question just went through.

"A knack for observation, I see," Question said rather loud, getting a chuckle out of Metamorpho for the comment. Beetles' face quickly became red at the comment and was opening his mouth in retort when the door tot he room swung open, shillouetting the two figures coming form the outside. The brighter lights from the outside hid the new entrants at first, once the doors closed the figures became clear. One was a woman, wrapped in red and gold body suit and a domino mask. She wore a battered sheath on her back, which housed an old but ornate sword on her back (judging by the design, Question figures it's a katana. It's kind of hard to tell in the dim light). She moved quickly and quietly through the small gathering, her soft footfalls and posture telling Question that she has quite a bit of experience moving about.

The second figure, with the recognizable cowl and symbol, was very familiar to Question.

Batman moved quickly, closing the door after making a quick glance outside of the storeroom then turned to the gathering within the room. After taking a quick look at those around him, he nodded to the woman who walked in before him.

"Let me start by saying this," Batman said, the tone of his voice offering a sufficient idea of just how serious this whole meeting was. Question shifted his body, bringing his normal slouching stance into one a little closer to what could be considered at attention. His hands balled into fists in his coat pocketsas Batman's discussion continued.

"Not too long ago, there was a curious incident that happened in Metropolis. Superman became convinced that Cadmus is at the root of this, but I didn't think so. I did research and I founf that much of the money Cadmus had evaporated when Luthor bonded with Brainiac (Questions chest gave him a weird sense of phantom pain). Seeing his anger, however, gave me enough of a reason to start a project that I have been working on for a while. The League has often been at the forefront of the various natural and supernatural disasters. Once politics gets involved and the League gets in trouble. We need a team that can be specialize, that can do the dirty work of information gathering and black operations. This is why i asked each of you to meet me here today. Each of you has a unique set of skills and talents that would be of great benefit to this team."

Question gave a quick glance around him to guage the reactions. Metamorpho was doing the best at keeping his emotions hidden (his military training would be the reason) but Question could tell that he was a little stunned at the announcement. Black Lightning looked like he had just been struck, while Blue Beetle and Firestorm had identical looks that told Question that they were dumbstruck by what has just been proposed to them.

"There is something that I need to tell each of you: the normal perks of being a superhero will be gone. You will _not_ be the hero who saves the busload of children. You are _not_ going to be the hero that gets the keys to the city. You will _not_ be recognized and praised. You will help save the world, and _no one_ will know about it. These are the terms for joining this team. Who accepts?"

Question immediately moved, shifting his weight and catching the attention of everything else. After clearing his throat, Question stayed still, silent for a second.

"Did everyone expect me to answer just now?" Question said increduously. After looking at the surprised faces, (and with the quiet satisfaction that his reputation would be intact) Question continued, "Well, I'm the crackpot of the group, so I rarely get any kind of credit. I don't see much of a difference. So...yes, I'll be part of this paltry group." Batman nodded, then quickly turned to the other heroes. A couple quick nods, a strangles "yes" from Firestorm, and the damn near hyperventilation of Blue Beetle before Batman was satisfied by the answer.

"Everyone, welcome to the Outsiders."

* * *

**AN:** After beating in my head continuously since the last chapter, and I want to get to the one incident that would be at the core of the story. That will most likely be at the end of chapter 4 and will most likely take up most of chapter 5, after a certain confrontation and a confession.

Now, one thing I would like to point out about these outsiders: Sure, I only have a few of the core members (Metamorpho, Black Lightning, Batman, etc) but this version of the Outsiders I also have something else that I used as the inspiration for the different members: Alan Moores Watchmen. Watchmen has to be my favorite graphic novel and the characters are well fleshed out and altogether the best I have seen in a while. On top of that, the movie got me jazzed to the point that the fan fiction your reading probably wouldn't exist now. The make up of these Outsiders combines the traditional Outsiders and a few of the characters who would most likely be candidates for the team, with some inspiration from Mr. Moore.

Now, with some of the Outsiders, you can easily tell just who's who. If not:I'll show a little bit of who and why

Question - Rorschach. This one should be the most obvious, what with the very similar personalities (especially the JLU Question). Plus, Question is the ultimate data guy. See why he should be here?

Blue Beelte - Nite Owl. Although Blue Beetle is the original inspiration for Nite Owl, most people wouldn'tinclude him. So why do I? Simple: he's the master technician that just about everyone ignores. On top of that , he has been established to be a world class gymnast and athlete. I think that is Outsiders material.

Black Lightning - Ozymandias. One of the founding members of the Outsiders, Black Lightning is a must. Plus, as a well educated and intelligent man, Black Lightning is a good stand in for Ozymandias. Plus, they were just the inspiration. I'm not going to hold to the idea that "the Outsiders are strictly the Watchmen". So, he's in.

Metamorpho - The Comedian. Metamorpho is a core member of the Outsiders and has been established in the animated universe. Plus he is ex-military and has an unusual sense of humor. So, at least in passing, he's the closest analogue to the Comedian. Like I said, the Watchment were inspiration.

Firestorm - Doctor Manhatten. For anyone who knows about Firestorm, you'll get why I chose him as the analogue for Doc Manhatten. He has the ability to create, duplicate, and manipulate matter at the sub-atomic scale. Doesn't that make him a good stand in for the blue doc?

Female character - Silk Spectre. Anyone who knows the outsiders will know who the mystery character is. If not, you'll have to find out next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: The Whole Truth

**Fan Fiction Name: **Justice League: Songs of the Multiverse

**Chapter Name:** The Whole Truth

**Info: **The League is well aware of the existence of the variety of universes beyond their own. However, the barriers between the worlds begin to fall one by one, and the League is faced with a serious question: Can their combined might face the onslaught?

**Disclaimers: **Batman, Superman, the Justice League, and the like do not belong to me, but to the people at DC Comics. This is considered Fair Use under the legal codes regarding copyright. In other words, don't sue!

**Warning: **This is going to be a loooooong chapter. Fair warning, alright?

**Chapter 3 – The Whole Truth**

The long day was finally over at WHIZ Radio, the Fawcett City radio station that transmitted at 99.3 megahertz across at least thirty square miles centering on Fawcett City itself. The WHIZ station wasn't at all the largest radio station that reached Fawcett City, but it was the only homegrown one. It focused on a lot of news programs, but was well respected for actually being well balanced compared to the other news networks (well, for the most part, anyway) and it did have periods where music was played. WHIZ always did well in the ratings, even during the rough times. This is why Billy decided to try and intern there. He always had an interest in news, but Billy never had much interest in working with a newspaper or on a news network. Sure, radio isn't as big as those, but Billy didn't care. He just liked working on radio.

As Billy made his way out of the studio after getting the last of his menial chores done (he had to clean up some puke after a guest with the stomach flu visited), he thought of just was going to happen in an hours time. He planned to go with Kara (it's weird to think that she is...was the Supergirl from the Justice Lords Universe) to the Metro Tower and try to talk to the major members of the Justice League. He hasn't been in contact with anyone from the League since his resignation and fought only briefly with some of the members during the battle against Darkseids para demons during the Apokalyptan Invasion a year and a half ago. It was the fact that he may have to again talk to Superman, the one-time idol of Billy's that had beaten the snot out of him because of what happened in Lexor City. When Billy left, he was convinced that he was in the right.

But then Lex Luthor went crazy and combined with Brainiac. Billy felt so damn stupid over his lack of foresight over the whole issue with Luthor that he decided to give Captain Marvel a break. It had been a good time to simply take a break from the business. For the most part, anyway.

"Hey, ass-wipe!"

And that was the most part: Adam Theoldon. He was another child at the orphanage that Billy lived at, and was the epitome of the jackass. He was loud, crude, arrogant, and annoying. For some reason, Billy was the target of much of Adam's foolish and often painful pranks. As such, every chance he got Adam would take much delight in shoving Billy into a small, cramped space or ensuring that it was Billy that was soaking wet before getting to class. Since puberty set in, the smaller Adam has kept his distance from Billy, only occasionally getting on Billys case.

It appeared that today was one of those days. It was bad enough that Adam was one of the other interns at the WHIZ station (he wanted to learn how to be a DJ and stooped to bringing the on-air staff coffee) but he had to choose today of all days to try and start trouble.

"Adam, now is not the time for any of your stupid pranks," Billy said, gritting his teeth as he continued to walk, not even looking at the snickering fool. A sharp, cruel bark came from Adam.

"Oh-ho, your no fun, Billy boy! Whattsa matter, got a date? What's his name?" came the snide reply. Billy bit his lip, trying hard to not turn red at the obnoxious prodding. Billy turned to face the smirking jerk. Adam was going to make him late to meet Kara!

"Not **NOW**, Adam! I have things to do!" Billy said, his voice sharp and irritated. Adam smirk grew deeper, showing his satisfaction at getting a rise out of him. Billy opened his mouth to retort back (with a few choice words) when a pair of slender but powerful arms wrapped around his body from behind. He immediately spun his head to see Kara smiling down at him.

"Hey, Billy. Ready to go?" She said sweetly as she gripped him. Billys face immediately began to feel warm as he stared back, shocked at the behavior. Kara then looked up, keeping the smile on her face as she turned to Adam himself. The smile, however, looked a bit more fake as she addressed Adam.

"Oh, are you a friend of Billys?" She said, her sweet voice showing some strain, as if forced. Her embrace lifted on Billy as she moved forward to offer a handshake to Adam. As she moved off, Billy saw that Adam was a bit dumbstruck. Not that Billy wouldn't have been himself. Kara was wearing a skirt that showed a lot of her toned legs and a jacket that was open to show her somewhat revealing blouse. Adam was damn near drooling over Kara as he dumbly stared a little lower than her face.

I-i-it's a pleasure...uh..." Adam managed to stammer as he limply shook Karas' hand back.

"Karen. Karen Starr. Well, are we going Billy?" Kara said as she turned away from Adam (whose gaze drifted downward to Karas' legs). Billy nodded as Kara walked forward and wrapped her arms around his. As they began to move away, a long whistle was blown from behind them. Billys sharp glare went right to Adam, who was moving towards them with a jaunt to his step.

"Wow, so she's your date, Billy-boy? Very nice. Did you get a receipt? I'm sure she was a pretty penn-" Adams insult was silenced as Billys fist smashed straight into Adams nose. A startled cry emanates from Adam as his hands immediately go to his nose, blood trickling from between the interlaced fingers. He immediately turned and ran through the double doors in the direction of the bathrooms while Billy gazed dumbly at his own hand. After a few seconds, Kara started giggling. Billy turned to Kara, a look of confusion crossing his face.

"That wasn't the first time that this happened, at least with me around. When it happened in my world, you broke his nose," Kara said, her face split in a wide grin.

- - - - - - - - - -

The flight to the Metro Tower was short and quiet. Billy (or, rather, Captain Marvel) felt uneasy about the whole endeavor. Here he was, flying with a woman he barely knew, to talk to people he hadn't been in contact with for over two years. He was trying to make sense of this whole situation, but it never seemed to add up, both to just Billy or with Solomons wisdom supporting it.

Had he lost his mind? Had he been tricked by one of Sivanas' tricks, or could it be one of Mister Minds mental controls? Had someone else he fought against somehow been able to warp his sense of reality?

The wind whipped against his face slightly stronger now, telling him that they were now flying through a low lying, heavy air mass. According to the news at WHIZ before he left, there was supposed to be some storms developing not too far from the Kentucky/West Virginia border. They were almost there. A glance to his left told him that Kara was nearby, flying just behind him and her attention straight ahead. Billys attention went from her face, scanning the length of her body. He was really surprised that this woman was supposed to be Supergirl.

Billy met this universes Supergirl. She was short and trim, with sharp features. Billy remembered that when she first debuted as a hero, Billy had a huge crush on her. She was very attractive. Her long blond hair and deep blue eyes was a balm for a prepubescent young boy who really didn't have any girls who showed interest in him. As he grew up he grew out of his crush, and when she disappeared it was the final straw in the boyhood fantasy. But looking at this Kara, it was like he was younger again...but there was a key difference. Before, he would have focused on Supergirls' heroics, plus her beautiful smile and pretty eyes.

This was far different from that foolish boys fantasy. Instead on focusing her accomplishments (and there was no way of knowing them beyond what Kara told him in his cabin), he focused on how the two are physically different. This universes Supergirl was trim and athletic, with a small, petite body to match that. When he joined the League, he was unable to bring himself to talk to her, but the more he knew about her the less she seemed interesting. There were times that she seemed immature even compared to him, a twelve year old boy. She had a boisterous, overbearing personality that turned him off of her more than anything else. She just wasn't as interesting to him as he was before.

This Kara, Power Girl, just seemed different to him. It's not just because of her beauty, although Billy had to admit that there was something about _her_, this Kara, that just seemed different than the Supergirl he knew. It wasn't just her build, although Billy had to make sure he didn't stare. Unlike the petite Supergirl, Power Girl had a build that showed a toned, muscular body that wasn't at all overloaded like the way female body builders seemed to be. Her body wasn't angular or disproportionate. She was far more buxom and curvaceous than he ever thought that Supergirl could be, and because of his damn raging hormones Billy could barely his eyes off of her.

But what made her so much different was the experience that seemed to shine through her eyes when he talked to her. She wasn't like Supergirl, who was all bluster. She saw bad things happen and she wasn't the same way he had been when Billy was stupid enough to fight Superman over Luthor. He saw a woman who knew just how to take care of things, a woman who knew just what to do when things got bad.

A woman who could take care of herself. A great woman who could -

A quick tap on his shoulder knocked him out of his thoughts. He glanced over to see Kara looking at him, gesturing downward. Billy looked down to see the Metro Tower looming large below him. He immediately slowed down and drifted downward to make a soft landing on the steps of the tower. It was strange just how natural that maneuver was to him now. First time he tried that, Billy (as Captain Marvel) make an impact crater at the steps of the Fawcett City Museum that was nearly two feet deep.

As he gingerly touched down with Power Girl right behind him, he immediately walked in to see some of the heroes that he had worked with before. Fire and Ice were busy chatting as they made their way out, but became silent as soon as their eyes strayed to him and Power Girl.

"Well, I'll be hog tied! It's Captain Marvel! You come back to rejoin, big guy?" came a familiar cry as Billy made his way to the main desk. A quick smile spread on Billys' face as he saw Vigilante walk up, his easy body language telling Billy that Vigilante was happy to see them.

"And who might you be, little lady?" Vigilante asked, turning his attention to Kara.

"My name is Kara Zor-El. Power Girl," Kara responded back, nodding.

"Oh-wee! You caught yourself a good one, Cap!" Vigilante said heartily, causing Billys' (Captain Marvels' , he has to get used to that again) face to light up. After a second, Vigilantes relaxed look vanished as a more thoughtful expression crossed his partially covered face. "Err, wait a tick. You say yer names Kara Zor-El? Ain't that Supergirls' name?"

"It's a really long story, Vigilante. I need you to try and get us an audience with the Founders," Billy (Captain Marvel) said, trying hard to sound forceful. Vigilante nodded quickly, but his attention quickly jumped from Billy to someone behind him. Before Billy got a chance to turn around, a familiar voice coldly came from behind him.

"I'm sure it is."

Billy turned in an instant to see two of the founders, each of them giving him a look like he was just caught beating a kitten. One of them, Batman, always looked like that when he was had a serious question for someone (Billy remembered that stare when he was being interviewed). The other hero was someone who surprised Billy for the coldness of the glare.

It was Superman.

"I expected better from you, Captain. I _really_ did," Superman said, his arms crossed and his face showing that his control over his anger was very slim. Was it because Kara was dressed a lot like the clone of Supergirls'? "_Why_ are you here with _that_?"

"I'm no clone, Kal-El. I don't even come from this damn dimension. I came here for two reasons. One is important to me, the other important to you. I need all of the Founders to be here," Kara said sharply, her voice barely containing her emotions. After a few seconds, Supermans gaze softened and his hand went up to his ear.

"This is Superman. I need all the founding members in Metro Tower Conference Room 1 as soon as possible. Superman out," Superman said clearly, his eyes never leaving Kara.

"Lets hear what you have to say."

- - - - - - - - - -

Standing there, waiting for the last of the Founding Members to arrive at the Metro Tower, was some of the most nerve-wracking Billy has had in a long time. It was like waiting for the test results to get into a good college. Waiting for Green Lantern, the last hero of the Founders, was one of the longest waits in his life. When Green Lantern finally materialized with a foul look on his face, Billys heart nearly skipped a beat.

"I hope this is important. I just got finished with being covered in goop by a Utharian, and I really need a shower," the tall man said, chunky orange bits of slime and bits sliding off of him unceremoniously as he quickly made his to his spot at the Addressing Table. Hawkgirl gave a hearty chuckle at Green lanterns expense, and Billy damn near started cracking up himself just out of nerves. He fought that urge as Kara strighten up and walked to the front of the table, her face inexpressive as she stood.

"For the record, your name and your business with the League," came Supermans voice from his position.

"My name is Kara Zor-El, code name Power Girl. I'm here to pass on the history of the Justice Lords and to tell you of some of the things learned from that universe," Kara said cooly, barely showing any reaction to the question. Billy looked on, impressed with Karas control.

"Young lady, we are well aware of the Justice Lords. We fought them and won, with some assistance from this universes Lex Luthor," gave the gravely voice of J'onn J'onzz, known to most of the world as the Martian Manhunter. Billy always liked him, but his voice was a tad bit creepy for the fifteen year old.

"Well, there's a hell of a lot you don't know about what happened," Kara said, her voice tinged with bitterness.

"This is being recorded, so there's no need for the potty mouth," came Flashs' voice, trying to hide his amusement with a serious voice and (Billy could easily tell) failing miserably.

"Sorry, Flash. It's just...God this is hard," Kara started, stopping quickly as it was obvious that her emotions were getting the better of her. In a flash Billy closed closed the distance between them, his hand on her shoulder. She gave him a quick smile, then turned back to the founders.

"I apologize for the outburst. It's been a long time since I've been able to say that things have been right. I would like to start with where everything in the universe...the _other_ universe went wrong. I would like to start..."

- - - - - - - - - -

_...with the year that Lex Luthor ran for president. I was still Supergirl when it happened, and I was just as unhappy as Superman was to see that Lex Luthor, a man who had been the bane of both of our existences for the whole time I was on Earth, became the leader of the US. At first, it seemed like the precariousness of his position would keep him from acting against the Justice League. Two days after election day, though, Flash vanished with no clue as to what had happened._

_We all looked. The whole League, several of the heroes that were affiliated with them, everyone who could helped to try and find him. But, while we were looking, something strange started to happen. Commercials started coming out by "concerned groups" that began spotlighting the amount of damage that superheroes in general and the League in particular had led to. This ran non-stop for the month and half between election day and they got worse and worse. We sure as hell couldn't figure out just who was running the ads, but the search for Flash was way more important than any lies some ultra-concerned morals and ethics group with money to burn and idiocy to pander._

_It wasn't until the day before the inauguration that the clues began to start showing. A ripped piece of costume here. Some red hair there. Then came Inauguration Day itself._

_It...it was probably the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. First that smarmy jackass Luthor gets on stage and gives this huge speech on just how damaging it is to Americas future to "rely on the all-mighty League" and began talking about just how unacceptable it was to let Superman be the most important person in the world._

_I was in the Watchtower with Superman when it happened. Luthor took the oath of office, then these guys in military uniforms pulled Flash out of the Capital building. His legs were bent in weird directions, like they had been broken, and he looked like he was doped up. There was no movement from him except his breathing. Then came the shotgun...and then...well, you can guess._

_One of those grotesque "cleanup on 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue" kinda things. I started crying, but Superman...he looked like...well..._

_There really aren't any words for what Superman looked like. It was almost like something out of the old Greek stories, the ones where the gods allow some stupid idiot to only go so far with his blasphemies, then came the thunderbolt from heaven. Without humor and without reason._

_Well, the thunderbolt came less than an hour later, when Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman raided the White House. _

_As much as seeing Flash get shot in the head was bad enough, it was worse to find out that my cousin, the man who I had come to admire and care for like a brother, had done something that he swore, with all of his power and might, that he would never do. And he did it._

_What made it worse was the fact that everyone seemed to go with it. _

_That's what disgusted me most. The majority of people across the country and around the world seemed just fine with what happened. Everyone...everyone seemed okay with the fact that Superman just killed someone. I was done with him, done with being Supergirl. I forsake the name and left the Ke...left the house I was living in to live on my own, to try and forget the fact that I was Supergirl...the kid cousin of a murderer and leader of the newly minted Justice Lords._

_It was then that I got a call from an organization that said that they wanted me to be part of a team. A group to help head off any kind of abuses by the Justice Lords. A group of heroes who were there just to make sure the Lords didn't become a bunch of dictators. So, I joined this group._

_It was called Cadmus, and they already had four other heroes that were going to work with them. Some of them are members of your league. _

_Steel. Captain Atom. Creeper. Plastic Man._

_Each one of them had been hired to supposedly hired to take on a specific member of the Lords. They said that we were just to remind the Lords where they came from and how they had fought. Sure, Luthor was absolutely crazy, but that doesn't give them the right to go murdering everyone who didn't agree with them. So, we had to train against those we were going to fight. Steel was going to face Hawkgirl, so his training focused on technological manipulation and combat. Captain Atom was to face Green Lantern, so he learned how to make his radiation vibrate at multiple frequencies to disrupt the Lanterns energy. Creeper just got some more practice fighting so he could face Batman. Plastic Man, the crazy guy he was, just needed more practice with his shape shifting in order to better face the Martian Manhunter._

_I was to face either Superman or Wonder Woman when our last recruit joined. A week before we faced the Lords, we got our last recruit: Captain Marvel. He seemed perfect to face Superman, so we all did our last bit of training before we began to antagonize the League. And boy did we. Hell, I even cut my hair and changed my costume to help the incitement, although it was more out of pettiness than to actually make a difference. So we would save a family here, a bus there. Then we began to demolish some of the more obscure recording stations the Lords built to watch the populace. We would go in quick and leave before the Lords showed up._

_We were lucky for two weeks, then Winnemucca happened._

_There was a train derailment that happened, so Captain Marvel and myself started by tearing the trains apart. By the info that we got from Cadmus, this was supposed to be a passenger train, and that there could be dozens dead. Well, when we got there, it turns out it was little more than a set-up. The Lords had the whole train wired to blow and when Marvel and I got there, well, we got a lot of soot on us. The rest of our team came in and we fought, the Lords and us._

_Most of the fights were losing fights. Wonder Woman was a more experienced fighter than me, and the same could be said of Captain Marvel and Superman. Captain Atom was damn near useless against Green Lantern. Steel was doing okay, but Hawkgirls experience really showed. The only two places where our team did well was with Plastic Man and Creeper._

_Creeper was so damn skilled at what he did. He was so wild and unpredictable in his fight that he was giving Batman a run for his money._

_But the real hero of that day was Plastic Man. He was just stomping the hell out of J'onn here...err...the Martian Manhunter. There was something about his mind that made him impervious to any kind of telepathy, and in terms of shape shifting he leaves the Manhunter in the dust. The fight went on for nearly half an hour when something good finally happened for us: Steel had managed to knock Hawkgirl out with a wild shot from his hammer, and the Lords used this time to regroup. This meant that the fight was now six to five, and we now had a fighting chance._

_Well, turns out Cadmus was setting us up, just like the Lords had. When the Lords regrouped, they were all in one place. Captain Atom was one of the first to reach them when he, for damn near no reason, began spasming, like he was sick. Marvel went to check on him when Atom blew up like an atom bomb. Turns out some of the "enhancements he had been getting from the scientists at Cadmus included a remote control nuclear agitator, in order for Cadmus to use Captain Atom like a living nuke against the League._

_We lost the Captain, Steel, and Creeper that day, and for nothing. The blast was simply deflected off of one of Green Lanterns shields. Plastic Man survived, but he was immediately captured by the Lords for questioning and was put into stasis the last I heard. The only ones that were left free were Captain Marvel and me._

_The next year we were on the lam, running from safe house to safe house by the various resistance members across the planet. We were on the run,and we weren't given a break by you...them..._

_- - - - - - - - - -_

"...dammit," Kara managed to choke out, tears sliding slowly down her cheeks. There were looks of concern across the room as the tears seemed to abate.

"If it's too hard for you, we'll understand," Wonder Woman said, her eyes showing a lot of heartache for what had happened to the young girl.

"No, no...I have to finish this. I have to for my own good...

- - - - - - - - - -

_...We were on the run for a year after Winnemucca. Captain Marvel and I spent most of our time together and, well, we became close. I guess you can call it dating, but when your running from six superpowered dictators you really can't call it that. He was several years younger than me, but we were both young. I was only seventeen at the time and there was only three and a half years difference..or so. But in this whole time Marvel and me were still doing the hero thing as best we could, while helping the guy who ran the resistance, a guy named Matches Malone. He would give us ideas on how to give the Lords some problems, and he did it better than any of the Cadmus clowns ever did. I remember meeting him once. Really scruffy, not much to look at, but a damn genius if I've ever seen one._

_But, all good things must come to an end. Malone gave us some information about a large fuel depot that the Lords were going to procure to help build more Javelins. So, Marvel and I decided to make that fuel depot into a large bonfire. So, we go there, set the whole thing on fire, but by the time we're done Murphys Law kicks in._

_Turns out all of the Lords were going to inspect the very same depot just scant minutes after we started our work. This time, there was no support. No backup. No nothing. We got creamed. Manhunter got a hold of me and did something with my mind and...well...after that it goes fuzzy until I regain consciousness._

_Does anyone know just how disorienting it is to wake up wearing something that you weren't wearing before, in a place you didn't know you are, and in front of a mirror that shows you that you seemed to have gained three or four years judging by the build of your body?_

_Well, it was disorienting as hell. I got sick, puked my guts out, then went searching for Marvel._

_Well, I found him...and he was little more than a mindless vagrant. He was his other self and his connection to the magic that fueled his powers had been severed forcefully. He wasn't the same Marvel I knew before. Hell, he was barely functioning on a human level...and...and..._

_I found Batmans' dimensional portal. I turned it on and left. I didn't care where I went, but I just went to wherever the last place it went to. So I show up in an occupied jail cell at night, with no one awake. I carefully make my way out and...well..._

_- - - - - - - - - -_

"...that's when I made my way to Metropolis, and that's when I stopped the bank heist," Kara finished heavily, almost as if what was just said was physically exhausting. She sagged, and she began to fall back. Luckily, Billy had the speed of Mercury to move fast enough to ensure that she didn't fall.

"Thanks, kiddo," she said softly, her watering eyes showing a deep blue color that seemed unnaturally beautiful. Marvel damn near couldn't look away until she looked away herself, righting herself and standing up straight. Suddenly, a sharp voice comes from the table.

"You're not telling us everything, Kara. J'onn," came Batmans voice, his gaze directed solely at Kara. After a second, Karas eyes widen in horror, then her hands shoot to her head and she issues a blood-curdling scream.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD, MARTIAN! **GET OUT** **GET OUT GET OUT**!" Kara screams, and Billy grabs her as she begins to fall down, almost as if she fell unconscious. A quick glance over her combined with Solomons wisdom told Billy that she had had a panic attack and passed out. Then his attention (and red hot anger) shoots to J'onn J'onnz who quickly fazes through the table and is soon joined by the rest.

"I...must apologize to you, and I will to her when she gets better. Everything she says is true," J'onn said sadly.

"Then what the Hell did you think she was hiding from you, Batman!" Marvel demanded, his furious gaze turning to the Caped Crusader. But it was J'onn who answered the question.

"What she was hiding was personal but have a right to know, Billy. Power Girl and yourself were more than just in a 'relationship'. You were betrothed," J'onn said. Billys mind instantly went reeling. First, J'onn knew who he was, then he saying that he and Kara, that they were...

"You mean, she and I were..." Billy said dumbfounded, but Batman finished the sentence for the stunned superpowered teenager.

"You were engaged."

- - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Damn...that was heavy and really, really hard to write. I hate to write Power Girl like this (since she's my favorite superheroine and all), but for this scene to have the right weight for it to work I had to do it.

And I feel disgusting for it. Like I just heard a really filthy joke, and a really inappropriate story. But, it works into whats going to happen in the future, especially for the event in chapter 5 (approximately, anyway) that will set the stage for the rest of the story.

So, to all my readers, read and review as always.


	4. Chapter 4: Detours, Part One

**Fan Fiction Name: **Justice League: Songs of the Multiverse

**Chapter Name:** Detours, Part One

**Info: **The League is well aware of the existence of the variety of universes beyond their own. However, the barriers between the worlds begin to fall one by one, and the League is faced with a serious question: Can their combined might face the onslaught?

**Disclaimers: **Batman, Superman, the Justice League, and the like do not belong to me, but to the people at DC Comics. This is considered Fair Use under the legal codes regarding copyright. In other words, don't sue!

**Note: **The first version of was admittedly full of problems, so I (hopefully) fixed most of the problems and gave the you, the readers, something a little extra at the bottom of the chapter.

**Chapter Four: Detours, Part One  
**

The machines beeped at a normal rate, telling whoever was nearby that the person attached to the life support was normal, but unconscious. The last person to come by, a superhero by the name of Dr. Mid-Nite, had said that the trauma wasn't physical. It was all in Karas head. That was something that he couldn't help with while she was still out cold. The medical staff had to wait until she was conscious until they could make any kind of diagnosis as to her condition and refer her to the right on-location psychologist.

Billy was surprised by the fact that there was a psychologist working at the Metro Tower, although in hindsight it made sense. Every one of the heroes, himself included, had seen terrible things during their tenures as heroes. Deaths, murders, suicides, and other terrible acts. Not everyone can see the horrendous things these people had and not come out scarred.

Especially what this Kara went through. And especially with the terrible things she had seen.

It's weird. After what Billy found out just over an hour ago, he should be a little distrustful of this woman. She never told him that they had been engaged to be married. _Married_! The word was foreign and cumbersome to his tongue. The closeness, the intimacy that the word entails, it's something that he never really could comprehend. He had been alone for most of his life, with only Freddy (and later Mary) changing that when he got into grade school. The thought of him becoming so close to this Kara in the other universe seemed to jar him more than learning about what happened to him in the other universe.

"Kara, you need to wake up soon. You have some serious questions to answer," Billy said solemnly to the young woman lying in the bed next to him.

- - - - - -

The communique that Batman had sent Question told the faceless man that Batman had some serious plans. It looked almost as if the Outsiders would get their first mission soon, so not long after Question got work from the Dark Knight he made his way back down to that forlorn storage area again. After making his own preliminary sweeps (one can never be too careful) he walked through the door quickly and shut the door behind him. As he moved in, he moved his hand up to his ear and tapped on the communicator.

"Question to Batman. Outsider Business," Question said, and no more than a second after he pressed the communicator, the familiar feeling of being pulled apart at the seams and reappearing. His eyes couldn't make anything out of the gloom that was now surrounding him. His ears perked up ever so slightly to what sounded like construction nearby. After a quick scan showing a dimly colored...er...warehouse, Question made his way to the source of the sounds, which was obscured by a stack of heavy crates. After going past the crates, Question came upon a rather curious sight that, if he wasn't a superhero, would have hopelessly confused him greatly.

The small gaggle of heroes who he had met when the Outsiders were first created were each hard at work with a variety of random works, all surrounding a menacing metal circle that was currently being worked on by two of the heroes he had met just days before.

"Dammit, Metamorpho! I need support here, where the power coupling is supposed to go! Your holding on to a connection port to the computer!" came the irate voice of Blue Beetle, chastising the man who was supporting an unfinished piece of the circle. Metamorpho looked at where he was holding, then adjusted his hold and slowly shifted his arms to move his grip to another, less fragile, place.

"Sorry, Beetle. I'm not much of a computer guy, I didn't know," Metamorpho said hastily, adjusting himself to help support the piece. Blue Beetle turns his attention back to the metal, sparks flying from where the mans hand-held welding torch bit into the two separate pieces of metal he was sitting next.

"No problem, man. I'll just get Firestorm to reconfigure the structure of the plug, then we're almost done," the blue-clad man responded, his attention back on the circle. Question looked on curiously at the business at hand, but a series of soft footfalls behind Question told him there was someone walking up behind him.

"Question, Batman wants you in the computer room. Behind me, and to the left," came a sharp, but oddly feminine voice from behind him. Question turned and looked upon the woman who he had seen before.

"Hrm. Thanks..." Question began, but he became silent when he realized that, with all his information, he didn't know just what this womans name was. He simply shrugged and began walking towards in the direction that the woman had pointed him. He immediately turned around and looked at the people in the room. There were...four of them. Out of the normal...six. He was five...where was the last member? With Batman?

His question was answered as a deep, unfamiliar voice wafted from the room in question, showing a large amount of cynicism.

"Well...I don't think this is the best idea. I mean...I know my way around physics, but this is not the best idea. I mean, tampering with the multiverse? Isn't that unsafe?"

Question rapidly closed on the room, which was slightly less dim than the warehouse as a whole. Once he came in, he immediately walked up behind the two men who were turned towards a table with a stack of papers (most likely blueprints) on it. Both men seemed not to notice him, and thats the way that Question liked it.

"Unsafe? Possibly. But we need to go to another universe. We were lied to, and I need to know why," Batmans rough voice seemed even more willful then usual, if that was even possible.

"A multiversal lie? I've looked over the logs and have them memorized. I don't know where this lie came from, then. What are you talking about?" came Black Lightnings voice again. Internally, Question was analyzing his voice, trying to find clues to what the person was like. So far, he didn't care much for the man: the tone of his voice suggested a highly educated man, most likely in an Ivy League school. The manner in which he talked pointed to the fact he wasn't comfortable with not knowing something told him Question this man was most likely used to dealing with concrete numbers and facts, leaning him towards some kind of academic. The lack of jargon meant someone only generally educated, and that leaned to...

"He's talking about something that he may have only caught recently...something that may have to do with the new white clad hero flying around, I'm guessing," Question said from his position. Black Lightning jumped and spun his head to glance at the shorter man, while Batman didn't budge.

"Yes, Question. Do you remember the name of the man who led the resistance against the Justice Lords," Batmans' voice came, serious and prodding.

"Power Girl claimed his name was Matches Malone. It doesn't seem likely, seeing as it is an assumed name for a minor thug back in Gotham. Why is that important?" Question asked, revealing most his information while holding something back. There was something odd about the information he got about Malone. He seemed to simply blink in and out of the Gotham underworld, and often for short amounts of time. While finishing his sentence, he moved to the side opposite of Black Lightning.

"Matches Malone is _me_. I use that name when I need to dig up dirt subtly. If this other person was the Matches Malone of that universe, then that universes Batman is Matches Malone," Batman said, his voice barely controlling the anger he had. Question, just by hearing that then knew why they were going.

"More than just 'internal affairs', huh? What are we supposed to do when...," Black Lightning started warily, looking towards Batman. Batman didn't respond, however. Question himself looked over to where the Dark Knight was standing and saw an empty space.

"I wish he would stop doing that," Black Lighting muttered before turning back to the blueprints that lay on the table.

- - - - - - - - - -

Question was sweating heavily by the end of the day.

He wasn't used to getting sweaty this way. Most of the time, he would get so involved with a lead he was following that he would forget just how hot it would get around him, and he would nearly pass out because of the lack of water. He rarely got sweaty because of out-and-out manual labor, because he was normally spending too much time on his actual job to get sweaty in this manner.

It was certainly the first time he also got sweaty building a hyper-dimensional gateway designed to punch through the walls between the universes to confront a Batman who had helped the Justice Lords take over the world in question, then with little prompting from this worlds Batman, completely turned on them.

That's why he's getting sweaty...in a nutshell.

"The gateways almost ready. Everyone except Blue Beetle and Firestorm, report to me," came Batmans' commanding voice boomed over the communicators. Question reached down to grab his discarded trench-coat and fedora and began to replace them as he made his way to where Batman had called them, all the while using the opportunity to stretch out his aching arms and legs. After his stretches, he unceremoniously shoved his hands back into his pockets while he made his way to the office, most likely to get the final word on just what was going to happen here. When he arrived, Batman began.

"We have a mission that will start in about ten minutes. The mission will be three pronged with four operatives participating plus myself, with two operatives to the first two and the third will be with all four operatives. I will join you once the third prong is underway. I will be gathering information on my own, so no contacting me unless you are in dire straits. Is this understood?"

"Where _exactly_ are we going?" Question asked, his annoyance showing with the tone of his voice. He's been working nonstop for, sweaty under the pseudoderm mask, and he didn't have all of the information. He was irritated as hell as it is, and with Helena rubbing off on him he was more than a little irate at the Dark Knights muddiness in explanations.

Batmans infamous glare showed itself for a second, then turns his attention to the rest of the group.

"...as I was about to get to before Question preempted me, team one is just casual information gathering. I want to know just what has happened in the time between our visit and now. The second team will try to get into contact with any kind of League or another organization to see just how the world as a whole has gone. Last is to confront that universes Batman, to get some answers. Both about our new friend Power Girl and just what he had to do with the Resistance in that world."

"Team One will consist of Katana and Question. Team Two will consist of Metamorpho and Black Lightning. Blue Beetle and Firestorm will stay behind and monitor our progress," Batman finished. Question's attention went quickly from Katana (so that was the womans name. He must make sure to remember this) then to the other team members. However, before anything could be gatehred from the reactions of the other Outsiders members, a loud (and obviously excited) voice carried from the other room.

"Ah-HA! Batman! I got it working! I GOT it!"

"Looks like our rides here," came the assured voice of Metamorpho.

- - - - - - - - - -

As Question surveyed the scene in the warehouse waiting for the gateway to open, he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. Here they were, a group that was supposed to be focused on the internal affairs of the Justice League, and they were about to go hunting in another universe in order to try and figure out just what happened in the time before they got there.

It made Question feel uncomfortable. Why was he going to another universe when this one had so many questions that needed to be answered, particularly about _them_. _They_ wouldn't stop their plotting just because he was outside of the universe. _They_ just would lay down and...

His thoughts were immediately trampled by what almost sounded like distant thunder as the gateway began to slowly push open and reveal the way to the other universe...to the Justice Lords universe.

The Question was a superhero. He had fought parademons, other superheroes, the government, and even the _conspiracy_ itself. But this, staring into the swirling bright energy in that arch...it was the closest he had gotten to actually hesitating...to actually allowing the well repressed emotion of fear to actual make his steps threaten to falter.

It's a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time...and it's disconcerting.

"I'll go in first. Everyone else, follow me, now!" came Batmans command as he charged through the arch. True to form with none of the hesitation he had felt when first looking upon the power arch, Question jumped through in a flash of light immediately after, with the rest of the team close behind.

As he jumped, however, he thought he heard something that Blue Beetle had said. It was only a faint echo by the time he had jumped in, but the ramifications of what was said were chilling.

"No...no...no! Power surge!"

- - - - - - - - - -

The rhythmic beeping of the machines attached to Kara continued to sing as Billy sat, not once moving in the hour and a half he had been there. He was determined to stay there until she woke up for those answers he wanted, but as he waited he was mulling over why she hadn't told him. Was she afraid that he would reject her if she told him? Was she worried what his reaction would be? Why had she not-

"Oooooooooooooohhhhhh," came a soft sigh from the bed. Billy immediately looked up and saw that Kara was waking up, her eyes fluttering as her hand slowly to her head. Her eyes seem unfocused at first, but after a second she brought herself up and oriented herself. After a second, she looked around and saw Billy, her tension melting away.

"Are you feeling better? What happened to you?" Billy asked softly, his hand subconsciously resting on hers as he moved the chair closer to her bed. She looked almost incredulously at him, then began to giggle softly.

"Good ol' Billy. Always caring about others more than yourself. That's what I loved about you,"Kara said distantly, her eyes glistening. Billy moved closer still, his hand still strongly gripping the back of hers.

"J'onn said that, when he was in your head, he found out that we were engaged. Why didn't you tell me?" Billy asked seriously, looking straight at Kara. Kara, in turn, turned her head away from him. After a few seconds, she responded.

"Imagine what that would have been like. 'Hey, I loved you in another universe and we were supposed to be married. At least, until the Justice Lords all but lobotomized you and and took away a good two, maybe three years of my life'. I mean, how do you think someone would take it if you told them that, Billy?"

Well, it made sense to Billy. Why would he, after knowing all he knew, simply go to another universe where he had absolutely no actual relationship to that person, and say "I loved you there. Would you love me here"?

Well, simply saying that they were close would make more sense.

"I'm...I'm sorry about your Billy. I...I just know how to help you with it. I mean, I'm just me," Billy said softly as his face crept down to the face the bed, feeling terrible that he couldn't do more for Kara. A firm hand placed itself on his chin and pulled it up. Kara smiled deeply, her eyes showing deep emotion.

"_My_ Billy or not, all I need is you," she said (seeming more to herself than anything else), before moving closer and pressing her lips against Billies. Billy didn't fight it, turning against any kind of issues he had with intimacy and closeness and pressed back enthusiastically, reveling in the closeness and the feeling and the taste and the...

_- Flash! -_

_Billy was feeling so much pain. Normally, as Captain Marvel, he wouldn't have felt a damn thing. Bullets, bombs, swords, even magic has a very hard time wounding the Worlds Mightiest Mortal._

_It's not every day that someone survives a nuclear blast at point blank range. It's also not everyday that someone has the capability to survive such a blast, either. But that's why he was the Worlds Mightiest Mortal. Billy tries to move, but again his body rebels at the movement. The Wisdom of Solomon tells him he is most likely covered in large radiation burns and would need to turn back to normal to heal everything back to normal._

_If only his mouth decided to start moving again..._

"_Marvel! Marvel! Where are you? Marvel!" came a familiar voice, but it sounded so far away. Kara. The lovely girl who was now the subject of his current crush. She was so lovely. Very, very lovely. Was he hearing her? Did the blast knock him silly to the point that he was hearing things? Why was he hearing..._

_Slowly (and painfully) he opened his eyes and saw a white blur making his way to him quickly. Oh...she was heading towards him. She must have seen him._

"_Marvel! You okay? Good lord, you were right next to Captain Atom when he...he...that wasn't the Justice Lords, was it? Oh God, Cadmus killed him, didn't they?" She said hysterically, her eyes darting b up and down like she was making sure he was in one piece_

"_Yeah...sucks...Need...you...move...back" Marvel said, coughing savagely with every words coming out._

"_Sh, sh, sh, you need to conserve your strength, Marvel. You need to be careful. I don't want you captured like Plas...okay? Just...keep it together, please? You're hurt really, really bad," Kara said, her voice nearly panicked and not once taking heed to what he said. _

"_Back...Kara...now..." he managed to choke out, and with a light shove Kara was pushed back about five feet. In her shock, she seemed unable to comprehend what happened and didn't move. So, Billy took the initiative to act._

"_**Sha**...**zam**," came the magic word, and true to nature the lightning bolt came from on high and the wounded, ailing Captain Marvel was turned into normal, everyday William Joseph Batson, better known to those around him as Billy._

"_Kara, we need to get out of here. They would know that we're here. We need to go, now!" Billy says, trying to sound authoritative (and most likely not, since he's just some little 13 year old talking to a woman almost four years his senior). Kara nods, dumbfounded at what just happened. Duh! She didn't know that Billy transformed into Captain Marvel, so she would be very surprised by that fact. Kara quickly moved to support his (rather slight, as he was dismayed to notice) weight, then looked at him._

"_I'm glad your okay," Kara said, then leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Billys face immediately began to flush a generous shade of crimson, but he gripped tightly to Kara as she began to lift up and away in the cool Nevada air, all the while a warmth began to blossom from deep inside his chest._

_- Flash! -_

Billy pulled away from the kiss with Kara, his attention now firmly on the memory that had just flooded into his consciousness. He then looked at Kara herself, her face showing her concern. _What the hell...?_ Billy thought, very much confused.

"Billy? What's wrong?" asked Kara, the concern

"Was...was our first kiss just after the battle with the Lords?" Billy asked, trying to gauge her reaction. And judging by just how she looked, Billy would stand to guess that she was confused as hell over what he just said.

"What...how...there's no way that you could know that! How would...oh, God! That's what he meant! That's what Batman meant when he said that!" Kara exclaimed, no longer confused but now very worried. Billy gripped her hand, which got her attention and drew her now frightened expression to his.

"What did Batman say, Kara?" Billy asked seriously.

"He said that whole multiverse was collapsing, Billy! The whole **multiverse**!"

- - - - - - - - - -

As Question oriented himself after the jump through the portal, one of the first things he noticed was the fact that the architecture he was looking at didn't look anything at all like the traditional (if any of it could be called traditional) architecture of Gotham. Looking around, he saw that the others were also equally confused by their unusual surroundings.

"This...this isn't Gotham? Where the hell are we?" came Black Lightnings voice from behind him.

"Hrm," Question responded. He was still a little disoriented from what happened, but as he looked around to get his bearings his attention was drawn skyward. What interested him skyward wasn't to see if he could recognize any of the buildings (which he didn't) but because some rapid movement that drew his attention upwards.

It was a woman, dressed in white robes that seemed oddly reminiscent of the old roman togas he saw in history class, but with an odd green marking on it. When she stopped, Question was able to determine what the symbol on her chest was.

It was a green shield.

_Damn_, Question thought. There was only one place in the records where a green shield like that was documented. It was the universe that Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Flash, and J'onn visited with all the old comic book characters. Question swore more when the woman he saw looked downwards and noticed the motley group of heroes standing there.

"Company," Question rasped out as he moved closer to the shadows. The woman came in quickly, taking a position that Question could only guess to be the way out.

"All right, what would a colorful bunch a' blokes be wandering about in Seaport City this time a day lookin' like you bunch," the womans voice said, a heavy British accent marking her speech. "Now, I suggest you boys come wit' me, less you get a beam o' green magic up yer arse."

_Damn._

- - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Well, here comes a hint as to just what is happening in the next chapter, plus the introduction of a group that I have been wanting to use. This is going to be one hell of a roller coaster, so everyone's going have to hold on. It'll be a bumpy ride!

**Add-on - **I found a bunch of problems that were serious. I'm going to remove the chapter and re-institute it with the changes. Sorry! I'm also, as a little bit of a consolation, going top start inputting previews of the next chapter. Most of the time, it will be just a sentence, but the first one here is going to be a little more.

_As Billy managed to orient himself from the onslaught of sound that had just occurred, the smoke began to clear. Billys watery eyes were unable to make out details because of the smoke, but he clearly saw four outlines within the smoke. Two of the figures were tall and lanky, another tall but heavyset. The fourth one, however, was small and curvy, telling Billy that it was a woman. _

_"Well, we're here Brainy. What next?"  
_


End file.
